


Bury My Love For You

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: 31 Days Of Tricks [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 03, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Rick and Beth have weekly meetings where they both get things they want and need from it.





	Bury My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Masturbation

Beth nervously chewed on her lip as she made her way down to Rick's cell. Carol was watching Judith for tonight so she really didn't have anything stopping her from having this meeting with Rick.

One they had planned last week after their last one. Meetings that had been happening ever since her eighteenth birthday just three short months ago.

Meetings, well, that weren't really meetings. More like times for Beth and Rick to just give into some of their lust filled fantasies about each other without really giving in. They'd just sit beside each other and get themselves off while one of them confessed a fantasy about each other.

Though last week there had been no talking. Just kissing and then the getting off. Neither speaking but just watching each other as they masturbated.

Beth wasn’t sure if there would be speaking this time or not. Then again she wasn't sure if she minded either way, just knew she liked what they did even if they had to try to be discreet about it.

Not wanting her father to kill Rick if he found out and Beth knew he would. Hershel Greene may have been a man of God, but in his eyes she was still his baby girl even at eighteen and he'd kill Rick if he knew the things Rick thought about her, or even that Rick had kissed her. That Rick watched her undress and saw her naked. Watched as she pleasured herself, all while he did the same thing.

Shaking her head Beth came out of her thoughts right as she reached Rick's cell. A smirk playing on her lips when she saw him with his back turned away from the entryway as he sat in a chair at a desk, reading some book.

More than likely one that came from the prison library, or one someone had brought him back from a run since he hadn't been going on as many lately.

Had decided to step back and take a break after learning how close Carl had come to getting too lost to this new world.

"You know I can feeling you staring at me," Rick said as he finally turned around in the seat he was sitting in. His gaze making butterflies set off in Beth's stomach.

Making her feel like a schoolgirl with a crush and, in ways, maybe she was. Even if she was eighteen now, she was still very much like a schoolgirl who had developed a crush on a man she admired in so many ways. A man who was the star of so many of her x-rated fantasies.

"Figured you were too wrapped up in your book," Beth told him as she stepped into his cell, shutting the door to it behind her carefully, not wanting to wake anyone up.

She knew if someone woke up and found her here, they'd both have a lot of explaining to do. Her brain not even sure how she could begin to defend herself.

Rick smirked as he shook his head, "Nope. Was just casually skimming as I waited for you. Wasn't even sure you'd come since it was getting so late."

"Had to wait until I knew Daddy was asleep," Beth shrugged as she moved to sit down on the bed in his cell, the nightgown she had on riding up slightly.

"Ah, yes, wouldn't want your daddy to find out about this," Rick noted though there was an edge to his voice, as if the idea of being found out maybe turned him on.

Just a little bit anyway, or so Beth suspected.

Beth only shook her head at that, "Unless you have a death wish that is and want him to know," she added on as she let her hands go to the end of her nightgown and slowly pushed it up more, watching as Rick now kept his eyes on her intently, waiting on her to reveal more of herself to him and she would. In due time of course.

"No, I have no death wishes," Rick said with a shake of his head but again there was an edge to his voice. "I do like this breathing thing as well as getting to be with you like this every Tuesday," he told her as his eyes had a particular look about him; a look that again gave Beth butterflies and maybe made her a bit wet already.

"I like getting to be with you like this every Tuesday too," Beth admitted as she licked her lips, a part of her almost wishing it was more days than just Tuesday, but she knew it couldn't be. If it was, people would get suspicious and they couldn't have that.

Because again, it meant getting caught, and if they got caught Rick would be a dead man walking.

"Of course you do Bethie," Rick nodded his head using his nickname for her so casually. A nickname he had started using only during their weekly meetings. "Now how about taking that nightgown of yours off?" he asked as his hand fell to the front of his jeans.

Beth's eyes following it and she squirmed some in her place on his bed, getting just a tad bit wetter as she saw his bulge. She knew he was already turned on like she was.

Though Beth suspected he had been hard long before she showed up. Her mind wandering just how long he had been anticipating this meeting today. If it had been on his mind all day or as soon as the sun had went down and people started going to bed.

"What's the magic word Rick?" Beth asked him as they locked eyes. An almost intense stare down of blue on blue.

Rick let out a sigh but not once did he break eye contact with Beth. "Please Bethie," he muttered out softly yet still somehow seductive.

Beth almost feeling like her insides had melted at that and how could she refuse him what he wanted? How could she find it in her to tease him any longer?

She couldn't so she obeyed his words. Peeling her nightgown off and throwing it to the floor. Leaving herself sitting in front of him in just a pair of white cotton panties that had a wet spot on them already from how turned on she was. Her want for him evident enough that he'd see it.

Which he must have because Beth watched as he too finally licked his lips as he eyed her. His gaze settling on her lower half briefly as his hand gripped the front of his jeans more.

Beth wanting him to just undo them already and push them off. Get as naked as she was right now.

"How about taking off some of your clothing too?" Beth asked as she let her hand fall between her legs. Her hand slowly brushing across the front of her panties as a tiny moan came out. "Please," she added on after her moan just for good measure.

"I think that can be arranged," Rick told her with a nod of his head. Soon moving to finally undo his jeans and Beth once again licked at her lips when she watched him stand up.

Pushing his jeans and boxers off in one swift move, leaving him in nothing but a shirt. His cock was standing at attention and again Beth squirmed.

Her hand brushing across the front of her panties again, but this time it was without her even realizing. Her body wanting Rick more than she had even known.

"You okay there Bethie?" Rick asked her and even though it was an innocent question his tone was far from innocent.

He had used that damn seductive tone on her again. The one that once again made her insides feel like they were melting.

Nodding her head Beth blushed, "I....I'm fine," she answered but the way her voice caught proved she was far from fine.

Probably wouldn't be fine until hours later when she was back in her own cell, coming down from everything they'd do.

"You sure about that?" Rick questioned as he sat down in his chair. His hand going around his cock as he began to stroke himself.

Beth could only nod her head at that as she watched him intently. Her hand slowly sliding inside of her panties as she let two of her fingers run down her wet flesh now. Another moan escaped her mouth and she did her best to stay silent.

Knowing again no one could wake up and catch them especially not like this. Half naked with their hands pleasuring themselves.

"I've thought about this all week you know," Rick continued in Beth's silence. "Getting to watch you again as you come undone from your own hand," he spoke slowly his hand moving in time with his words. "Thought about how one day real soon I want it to be my hand that's touching you and getting you off."

Moaning again at that though Beth had to bite down on her lip as she rubbed herself more. Her hand staying just as slow as Rick's own hand was. "I don't think I'd mind it if you did touch me," she told him knowing her pussy almost ached for it.

Wanted it to be his hand instead of her own getting her off. Her body wondering if his hands were as rough as they looked and just the thought of that made her clench her legs together some. Her mind conjuring up images and feelings of his rough hands touching her soft skin.

"Kind of really want that actually," she continued as she let her hand move a bit faster. One of her fingers slipping inside of herself. "Want you touching my pussy."

"Fuck," Rick hissed out as he moved his hand a bit faster on his cock. "It's so hot when you talk so dirty Bethie," he told her and Beth shivered at how low his voice was. "But trust me I'd touch your pussy and do way more," he revealed, and his words made Beth swallow hard.

Her brain once again pulling up images and feelings of the things he'd do.

"Like what?" Beth asked him as her hips began to rock as her finger that was inside her began to move in and out in a slow nice rhythm. "What else would you do to me?"

Rick moaned out this time as if he too was picturing all the things he wanted to do to her. Stuff Beth wasn't sure they'd ever actually do, but stuff that was fun to think about anyway. "I'd get between your legs and eat that pretty little pussy of yours," he muttered out. "Suck on your perfect puffy lips a bit too before making my way to your clit where I'd lick it and suck on it until you had one of the best orgasms of your life."

Swallowing a bit hard Beth felt herself go flush at that as her hips moved faster. Her body wanting that now even though she knew they couldn't.

If they were going to do more than just masturbate together they had to be somewhere more private. Somewhere that no one would catch them, like the guard tower when he was on watch duty.

The very first place they had even had an encounter like this.

"I think I'd like that," Beth admitted to Rick surprised she could even speak right now because she was so turned on. "I'd like to have you eating me out," she sighed softly as her eyes fluttered shut.

A second finger finding it's way inside of herself.

"I'd make it worth your while Bethie," Rick told her. "Make you feel so good and wonderful. Like you should always feel about yourself."

Beth smiled at that as she opened her eyes telling just from the way Rick was breathing that he was close. "I'd return the favor," she told him honestly. "After you ate me out I'd get on my hands and knees and suck you off. Swallow every drop you had to offer me."

"You wouldn't have to. I wouldn't make you," Rick said as he locked eyes with her. His nose scrunching up some as his hand slowed down. Another sign that he was getting close. "Sucking cock isn't something most women like...Lori never did..." he trailed off bringing up his wife.

A woman who had died months ago and who Beth was sure still haunted Rick in ways. Something Beth knew and was okay with. He had loved Lori first, probably still did, despite how bad everything was before she died.

Anyway there was nothing saying Rick even loved her. They just used each other to get off and release pent up sexual tension. But, well, if Beth were honest, she did have that school girl crush on him. One that seemed to grow each week after every sexual encounter they had.

"I know you wouldn't make me. But I want to anyway Rick," Beth spoke as she slowed her hip movements down. Feeling her own end coming upon her. "Want to make you feel as good as you say you'll make me feel."

It was those words that seemed to set Rick off. Beth watching as he came, his come coating his fingers and within seconds of his release Beth felt her own orgasm finally hit.

Her head falling back as her eyes shut again. His name slipping out of her mouth before she could even stop herself from saying it.

It felt almost natural to say his name as she orgasmed.

After she had reached her end, Beth slowly slid her hand out of her panties. Watching wordlessly as Rick stood from the chair he had been sitting in. Going to clean his hand off and as he did so she stood from the bed.

Reaching down for her nightgown which she slipped back on so effortlessly after she had picked it up, adjusting it slightly as she watched Rick who got redressed too after cleaning his hand off.

"Goodnight Rick," Beth spoke as she walked back to the door of his cell opening it slowly again as to not wake anyone up.

Rick only paused as he turned his head to look at her. Looking conflicted, if Beth were being honest, she wasn't sure what he was thinking.

"Goodnight Beth," Rick finally spoke his words softly. Soft enough that Beth had to strain to hear them. "Same time next week?" he added on, this time speaking a tad bit louder.

Beth grinned as she nodded her head in agreement, "Same time next week," she told him before turning and leaving his cell.

Her grin not going away as she made her way back to her own cell. A part of her already anticipating next week. As well as hoping that maybe next week would be the week they did more than just masturbate together. Maybe next week he'd make good on the fantasy of eating her out.


End file.
